


Only If You Want To

by MelissaWritesStuff



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaWritesStuff/pseuds/MelissaWritesStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko’s wanted Kagami to kiss him for forever, but Kagami is a little more shy than anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only If You Want To

**Author's Note:**

> *Being reposted here from my tumblr*

_Make out with me. Make out with me. Make out with me._

Kagami was talking about something, going on and on and on, but Kuroko had tuned out a while ago. This actually happened a lot more often than Kagami realized. He got so worked up about stuff when he spoke that he almost never noticed Kuroko wasn’t paying any attention. They were sitting across from each other at Maji Burger, Kagami working his way through a stack of burgers and Kuroko sipping his vanilla shake quietly, supposedly listening, but really just thinking, over and over, as usual,  _make out with me. Make out with me. For fuck’s sake, make out with me._

Kuroko’s wandering eyes were studying Kagami down to the tiniest detail. He watched his long fingers as they unwrapped the foil from another burger with surprising delicacy, his calloused hands visibly rough and belonging very much on the soft skin of Kuroko’s back. It was just warm enough today that Kagami had rolled up his sleeves, the rolls of fabric uneven and lazily done but framing such perfectly built forearms that Kuroko couldn’t in his wildest dreams begin to care. He wanted those arms around him, those hands to grab him and push him back against a wall. He wished that for once, Kagami would just fucking _make out with him_.

“Oi, Kuroko, are you even listening?”

Kuroko immediately snapped out of his thoughts and nodded. “Of course.”

Kagami narrowed his eyes skeptically.

Kuroko sighed. “Sorry,” he said, looking out the window. “I was just thinking about our game next week.” Kagami always fell for that one. Soon enough, he’d be talking about the game himself and Kuroko could tune out and stare all he wanted.

Except Kagami continued staring at Kuroko suspiciously. “Is that really all you’re thinking about?”

Kuroko tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

“You just… sometimes you get this look, like…”

_Oh, shit._ “Like what?” Kuroko thought, thanking the universe that he was able to keep a pokerface when need be.

“Never mind,” Kagami mumbled, crumpling up the empty wrapper in his hands. “Well, I think I’m done here. Wanna hang out at my place instead?”

“Sure,” Kuroko said, a little nervous that Kagami was onto him but never one to pass up an opportunity to be alone with Kagami. Who knew? Maybe Kagami would read his mind for once.

~

The entire way to Kagami’s house, Kuroko found himself tuning out again, stealing glances at Kagami out of the corner of his eye whenever possible. _When did it get this bad?_  Kuroko wondered. He hadn’t always tuned Kagami out. On the contrary, he used to  _love_  listening to Kagami talk. He  _still_  did, actually. Kagami was adorable when he got worked up, always over the silliest things. But that adorableness became more and more overpowered by details like his big hands and his long legs and his perfect, perfect lips to the point where Kuroko couldn’t focus if he wanted to. It was just,  _make out with me, make out with me, please, for the love of God, make out with me._

Kuroko couldn’t even keep his thoughts straight when they entered Kagami’s apartment and he  _knew_  Kagami had asked him a question, but he couldn’t for the life of him think of what it was, thanks to a poorly timed fantasy of Kagami pushing Kuroko up against the door after closing it…

“ _Kuroko_ ,” Kagami repeated.

“Hmm?” Kuroko said, shaking his head lightly to get himself to focus.

Kagami stopped, just standing and staring at Kuroko for a moment. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Huh?”

“Just… is something bothering you? Do you, uh…” Kagami looked away and started rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“There’s nothing bothering me,” Kuroko said innocently, not prepared to tell Kagami that it was the idea of him sucking a hickey on Kuroko’s neck that had him so bothered.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Kagami looked up. “Oh. Okay. Just… if you change your mind, you can always talk to me.”

Kuroko found himself suddenly very touched. Kagami, who, when it came to emotional stuff, had the grace of a cat trying to walk on two feet, wanted to make sure Kuroko knew he was there for him. Fuck, that was adorable,  _fuck, fuck, fuck…_

“Thank you, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said, trying desperately to keep his cool.

Kagami shrugged. “I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

_Fuck, this is too much, fuck…_

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko practically choked out.  _Tetsuya, what are you doing? Stop. You’re about to fuck everything up. Stop it._

“Mm?”

“Kiss me,” he blurted out.  _Fuck. You’ve fucked it. You’re going to have to transfer schools after this._

Kagami turned as red as his hair. “W-what?!”

_Pretend you said something else. What sounds like “kiss me”? C’mon, play it off like he misheard you._

“Kiss me,” Kuroko repeated.

_You fucking idiot, what are you doing?!_

“Y-you want me to…?”

Kuroko nodded. “Please,” he added weakly.

_You are going to have to transfer countries._

Just as Kuroko started wondering where he should move, Kagami stepped forward, took Kuroko’s face in his hands, and kissed him. It was just as rough and clumsy as Kuroko had always imagined it would be, and it was  _perfect._

Kagami sensed his own lack of grace and pulled away, mumbling an embarrassed, “Sorry,” but he barely had a chance to catch his breath before Kuroko grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back. It took Kagami by surprise, but he was still quick to reciprocate, leaning into Kuroko’s kiss but hesitant in putting his hands on Kuroko. And it was precious that Kagami was nervous and unsure what he was doing, it really was. But Kuroko had been mentally planning this moment for a while now, and the last thing he’d planned was for it to be was gentle.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko moaned breathlessly between kisses, moving his hands up into Kagami’s hair and holding tight. Kagami gasped and accidentally tightened his hold on Kuroko’s hips.  _Better… much better…_

There was something about the way Kagami was moving, clearly eager to reciprocate but also a little timid, like he was afraid of making a wrong move… Maybe Kagami had been planning on this for a while, too. Or at least anticipating it. Waiting for it. Craving it, maybe just as much as Kuroko. Too nervous to make a move, of course, but there was too much greed in the way he moved his mouth against Kuroko’s, in how tightly he was now clinging to Kuroko, pulling him close and possibly (hopefully) leaving a few bruises, in the way he forced Kuroko back onto his couch before climbing on top of him, for this to be a fluke. No, there was no way Kagami didn’t want this just as badly…

And then he faltered. “I-is, uh… Is this okay?” he asked suddenly, looking down at Kuroko nervously. Fuck, the blush dusting his cheeks was so adorable, it just wasn’t even fucking fair.

“Yeah, this is okay,” Kuroko confirmed, his heart pounding in anticipation as Kagami returned his smile and leaned down to kiss him again. Kagami had slowed down a little, the kisses moving somewhere more gentle and sweet than where Kuroko had wanted them to go, but it was too good to complain. They made Kuroko feel special, like he was something rare and beautiful and treasured, something that Kagami wanted to protect. As much as Kuroko had wanted to just be taken by the heat of the moment… well, as far as first kisses go, this was better.

Still, he couldn’t help himself from slipping his hands under Kagami’s shirt, finally getting to touch what he’d only been able to steal glances at for so long. And fuck, did Kagami feel as good under his fingers as he’d wanted him to… Fuck,  _everything_  about Kagami felt as good and better as Kuroko had dreamed…

But then something changed.

Kuroko had no idea what, but… well, initially, they had been kissing with ease, but suddenly, it almost felt… forced. And unpleasant. Kagami had stopped touching Kuroko at all except where it couldn’t be helped with the position they were in. 

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said between the awkward kisses, wondering what was wrong.

Kagami pulled away, his face still red but now looking significantly more uncomfortable. He wasn’t even making eye contact.  _Oh._

“Kagami,” Kuroko repeated, “are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Kagami mumbled. “I… uh…”

“Do you want to stop?”

Kagami hesitated before biting his lip and nodding.

“Okay.”

Kagami still didn’t look at Kuroko as he adjusted so Kuroko could get out from under him, staring at nothing as they sat themselves down normally at opposite ends of the couch.

“Sorry,” Kagami mumbled. “I just… I want to. I do. It’s just… it’s a little much right now. I’m sorry.”

“Kagami-kun, you don’t have to be sorry,” Kuroko said firmly. “I’m not upset with you.”

“I’ve never…” Kagami continued, looking mortified and still trying to justify himself. “I mean, it’s just-”

“ _Kagami-kun_.”

Kagami finally looked up.

“I mean it. You don’t have to apologize. You don’t have to explain yourself. If you want to stop, we’ll stop. That’s all there is to it. I want to kiss you, but not if you don’t want to be kissed.”

Kagami looked away again. “Thanks.”

“Want to watch a movie?”

“Which one?”

“You pick.”

Kagami picked out a movie, put it on, and rejoined Kuroko on the couch. They both were staring at the screen, but Kuroko could tell neither of them were really watching. Kagami kept biting his lip, something that Kuroko noticed he only ever did if he was  _really_  embarrassed or uncomfortable about something. And really, Kuroko had no idea what to say to him to make him feel better. He genuinely did not care that Kagami wanted to stop. There wasn’t any  _point_  in kissing him if Kagami didn’t want to kiss. Besides, how could he complain about any of it? Even if it hadn’t gone exactly to plan, Kuroko had massively lucked out. He’d been keeping his crush on Kagami a secret for ages, and not only did Kagami feel the same, but he’d kissed Kuroko. He held him and touched him, and it had been  _great_.

Not everyone feels the same after liking someone for a long time and not doing anything about it. Some people, like Kuroko, get desperate for it. And others, like Kagami, get embarrassed about it. No one’s wrong. Just different. And Kuroko knew that, and accepted it wholeheartedly. But it’s not like he could launch into some explanation about that, or say, “It’s okay, I’m satisfied with what kissing I  _did_  get.” Kuroko knew Kagami, and that would just  _humiliate_  him. He probably wasn’t going to be able to talk about this for at least a week.

Kuroko was still struggling trying to think of something that would put Kagami at ease when he suddenly Kagami’s hand on his.

“Can we…” Kagami cleared his throat. “Is, uh, holding hands… okay?”

_God, he’s so adorable._  Kuroko just smiled softly and nodded. “Yeah, it’s okay.” He turned his hand over and intertwined his fingers with Kagami’s.

From there, Kagami seemed to calm himself down, eventually scooting closer to Kuroko so they were right up against each other, then putting his arm around Kuroko instead of holding his hand, then even pulling Kuroko into his lap and wrapping his arms around his waist. Kuroko felt like he would never stop blushing, he was so happy, leaning into Kagami as much as possible.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko muttered once the credits started rolling. It was pretty late at this point, and they were both sleepy.

“Mm?”

“You never actually confessed your love to me,” he said seriously. But of course, Kagami knew he was full of shit.

“Shut up,” Kagami grumbled.

Kuroko couldn’t help but grin at that. “I like you,” he said. “A lot.”

“I… I like you, too. A lot.”

Kuroko took one of Kagami’s hands and brought it to his lips, kissing his knuckles, his palm, the inside of his wrist. Kagami tightened his other arm around Kuroko and pressed a kiss to Kuroko’s neck.

“Maybe we can try again tomorrow,” Kagami mumbled.

“I’d like that,” Kuroko said. “But only if you’d like that.”

Kagami pressed a second kiss to his jaw. “I think I’d like that a lot.”

Kuroko sighed, taking Kagami’s arm and holding it against chest like it was a stuffed toy. “It’s a date.”


End file.
